Kids, time travel, a vortex, and brick-heads!
by winxandwarriors
Summary: So the Winx kids have a party, but something goes wrong . How did they end up in the past, who brought them here, did Digit bring them? Why would she do that, and where did these new powers come from Tecna never had these powers! Is she different, is she a MMPE? I guess you have to read it! There will be a lot of singing. And the story is about more than just Digit. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so I know I've been neglecting yall for some time now, and I sorry. A lot of things go on in eighth grade. Good thing I have only three more days till summer! Then I'll be in high school! So here is my new story and I promise I will finish this story! :D Now let's get to the story! Also, this story is about the kids of the Winx going back in time so yeah. Also all the kids either have a twin or a triplet, so if you don't like that then simply don't read the story.**

**Ps, Lots of music and all the music does not belong to me, nor do the Winx. Their kids are my ideas though.**

**Pss, R&amp;R**

**Prologue!**

**Bloom-**

"Where is my shoe?" Angel asked her brother. She was Bloom's daughter. She had long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Angel was wearing a light pink V-neck shirt and long, dark blue jeans.

"I don't know Ann, maybe Kaylee has it." Angel's twin brother Nick suggested from behind his book. He was two minutes older then her. Nick had medium blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt with a pale, blue, plaid button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black Nike's. Kaylee was Kiko's and Milly's daughter and was a light blue bunny.

"Hmm, I'll find it later. I'm going to go call Sophia. I need to tell her and the others about the party tonight," Angel went on into the bedroom to call her friend.

**Stella-**

Sophia was looking at herself in the mirror; brushing her long blond hair. Sophia was the daughter of Stella and had her style and as Digit says her brick-head as well. Sophia had her mother's long blond hair and her dad's dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long pale yellow sun dress with yellow pumps. Sophia jumped into the air; the phone scaring her. She ran over to it and answered with a, "Hello!"

"Hey Soph want to come over tonight; my mom and dad are out of the house and me and Nick are going to have a party," Angel told her.

"That'll be awesome! The others are coming to, right?" Sophia asked. Jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Yeah, everyone is. So come over now while I'll call the rest and don't forget to tell BJ" Angel said reminding her friend.

"Ok, I will. Bye," And with that Sophia ran into her brothers room and started screaming," BJ WAKE UP! COME ON BJ WAKE UP! UH! BRANDON J.R WAKE UP NOW!" She demanded.

"What?" BJ asked, lifting his head from his pillow. He was the twin brother of Sophia and was 22 seconds older than his sister. He had short dirty blond hair and golden brown eyes like his mom's. BJ was wearing an orange T- shirt and white jeans, with orange Nike's.

"Come on BJ wake up Angel is having a party and everyone is going!" Sophia cried.

"Really?" BJ asked, jumping into the air, "That's great, I'm going to go get ready."

**Layla-**

Zoey was playing basketball with her younger brother Nathan. Nathan was 40 seconds younger than his sister. He had long dark brown hair in braids like his dad, and light brown eyes. Nathan was wearing a dark green t- shirt and black basketball shorts and black Nike's. "You can't beat me sis!" He laughed.

Zoey took the ball from Nathan and shot a goal in the basket, "Goal!" She shouted. Zoey had long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a lime green jersey and white basketball shorts, with lime green Nike's.

"Uh!" I'm goanna beat you yet!" He laughed.

"Yeah right," Zoey playfully punched her bro.

The phone rang and Nathan went after it, "Hello," He answered.

"Hey Nathan its Angel. Me and Nick are having a party and all the others are coming." She informed him.

"Yall are? That's great. We'll be there, bye," And with that he hung up the phone.

What is it? Where are we going?" Zoey asked.

"We're going to Angel's and Nick's kingdom. They're having a party and everyone is going." He smiled.

**Flora-**

Violet was walking outside looking at the flowers," Humph! I hate being by myself." She told herself and started looking for her siblings. Violet was the youngest of her siblings. She had long black hair and green eyes. Violet was wearing a dark pink T-shirt and black jeans, with pink Nike's.

"Violet!" Tammy called from the house to her triplet. Tammy was 2 minutes older than her brother Flynn and 4 minutes older than Violet. She had long light brown hair and green eyes like her mom. Violet was wearing a long, light pink and silky dress, with light brown wedges.

"What?" Violet asked looking at her sister.

"Come into the house and get dress, Angel just called and she and Nick are going to have all of us and are friends for a small party." Flynn said coming outside. He had medium black hair and dark blue eyes. Flynn was wearing a lime green under armor T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with lime green Nike's.

"That's great!" Violet smiled and ran into the house.

**Musa-**

"That's great!" Melody cheered, "We'll be over there in just a few!" She hung up the phone and ran into her brother's room. Melody was one hour older than her brother River. She had her mother's long dark bluish- black hair and her father's dark eyes. Melody was wearing a red T- shirt and dark blue jeans, with red flip-flops.

River jumped into the air. Scared by his sister's outburst into his room. "What in the world is going on?" He demanded.

"Ann just invited us to her house for a party with all the others Riv!" Melody smiled.

"Really? Well let's get ready!" River ran into his shower.

"Hey don't us all the hot water like last time Riv," Melody frowned.

"Whatever Mel!" River yelled back

**Tecna-**

Digit was on her bed wondering about the party, "Hm, I wonder where Cody and Dylan are," Digit was the oldest of her siblings. She was the only daughter to Timmy and Tecna. Digit had her mom's magenta hair and her dad's hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with a pair of brown cow girl boots, and lastly a light brown cow girl hat. Digit was the oldest of her triplets; being one minute older than Dylan and five minutes older than Cody.

At that very second Dylan and Cody came in, "A Digit get ready we're going to a party at Angel's and Nick's. The others are going as well." Dylan told his sister. Dylan had short, spiky, orange hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with black Nike's.

"Hm, that sounds great you two get ready, while I go get something. Ok?" She asked.

"Alright," Cody sounded off, running to his room. Cody looked just like his dad. Purple, thin rimmed glasses, orange hair, and even his hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark purple T- shirt and a black and dark purple plaid button up shirt, with black jeans and purple Nike's.

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Please review! My friends I'll see you later, bye!**


	2. Partys, Flying monkeys, and a globe

**Hey guys I'm back! (Scary music and thunder)Lol any way, I believe this story has helped me make a new friend! Give a round of applause to **Roxy Fan 4 Ever**! (You hear cheers and screams and some weird dud with cactus juice in his hands screaming I love you **Roxy Fan 4 Ever**!) XD!**

**So, anyway. Here is the real beginning of my story. If you have any questions please Pm me and if you love the story (why wouldn't you…haha) Review!**

**So to the story!**

**Ps, none of the music belongs to me and if you don't like the music than don't read. It's as simple as that! Also Digit is the oldest at 14 almost 15, and Violet is the youngest at 13 almost 14. The rest are in between.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Vortex party!**

Everyone was at Nick's and Angel's having a fun time. They were in Nick's bed room singing and dancing. River was jumping on the bed with Dylan, while the others were either talking or just acting like complete fools, but they didn't care.

"Why don't we do karaoke now?" Angel asked. She was on the floor dancing with BJ and laughing about a story Flynn told about his Great Uncle Saladin.

Sophia bounced, "That sounds great! Who wants to go first?" She asked.

Zoey was sitting on Nick's couch, "I will, Tammy you want to help?" She smiled.

"I would be honored," Tammy laughed.

Angel went up to the karaoke machine and hooked it the T.V, "What song do you two want to sing?" She asked.

"Hmm, I believe I want to sing*Whispers in Angel's ears.*", Tammy smiled.

"Ok", Angel turned it to the song.

**Winx(Outside of Nick's bedroom window, coming from a five-star restaurant on Sparks.)**

"Thanks for letting us go with you to dinner with you," Roxy smiled.

"You don't need to thank us Roxy; ever since we meet you, you have always been one of us," Bloom told her.

"Yeah, Bloom's Right Roxy. You'll always be one of us," Tecna agreed.

Riven looked around, he was hearing something, "Guys do you hear that? It sounds like a party," Riven interrupted their conversation.

Musa poked her ears out, using her sonic hearing, "Guys, the kids are having a party!" She gasped.

"What!" Bloom asked, "Where are they Musa?"

Musa pointed to Nick's window. The curtain was up and the kids were dancing and playing around. It looked like Tammy and Zoey were about to sing.

"Oh! They are so busted (Lol Phineas and Ferb)," Stella was about to crash their party.

"Wait," Flora held her back, "I want to watch this." All the Winx went up to the window and Nabu (Yes he is alive in my story) made a spell so they all could see and hear what was going on.

**(Give it up)**

**(All credit goes to VICTORIOUS CAST and MAKERS OF THE SHOW AND SONG)**

**Zoey- Someday I'll let you in**

**Treat you right**

**Drive you outta your mind**

**Oooh**

**Tammy- You never met a chick like me**

**Burn so bright**

**I'm gonna make you blind**

**[Both:]**

**Always want what you can't have**

**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**

**Make you feel good**

**As I whip you**

**Into shape, ya boy**

**Let's get it started!**

**[Both:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

All the Winx looked Shocked

"I never knew Zoey could sing," Nabu gasped.

"Now you know how I feel," Helia laughed.

**[Both:]**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Zoey- So stop trying to walk away**

**No you won't ever leave me behind**

**Tammy- (Noooo)**

**You better believe that I'm here to stay**

**Zoey- (That's right)**

**Tammy- Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**

**(Ooooohh)**

**[Both:]**

**Look at me boy**

**'Cause I got you**

**Where I want you**

**Isn't it so exciting?**

**Wanna shake you**

**Wanna break you**

**Take a backseat boy**

**Cause now I'm driving**

**[Both:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

**Tammy- A oooh yeaaah**

**Ah oooho heeey**

**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**

**[Both:]**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby**

**If you are my baby**

**Then I'll make you crazy tonight**

**[Both:]**

**Look at me boy**

**'Cause I got you**

**Where I want you**

**Isn't it so exciting?**

**Wanna shake you**

**When I break you**

**Take a backseat boy**

**Cause now I'm driving**

**[Both:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

**Ohhhh**

**YEAH!**

"That was awesome! You two did great!" Digit bolted.

"Yeah you did great Zoey," Flynn smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

**Winx**

"Wait a minute, Flynn and Zoey are dating!" Layla gaped.

"Well that was a slap in the face," Helia said still in shock.

"Guys be quiet for a second. I think Digit and Melody are going up," Riven shushed.

"Digit is going to sing?" Timmy asked, I never knew she could sing. Did you know Musa; you are the one who give the kids lessons."

Musa just shrugged her arms, "To tell you the truth Timmy the only kid who ever let me hear them sing was River, and that was only cause he was in the shower, and he didn't know I was there cleaning his hamper," Musa confessed.

"So you never heard Melody sing?" Sky asked.

Musa just shook her head no.

**Winx kids**

"So who's next?" Angel asked, swinging the microphone in her hand.

"Melody you want to show these armatures what pros can do?" Digit smirked.

Melody jumped onto the mini stage beside the T.V, "You know it,"

Angel gave them both a microphone, "Alright girls. What song do you want?"

Digit whispered into Angel's ear.

"That one! Are you sure, you've only been practiced it twice?" Angel asked.

Melody just nodded.

**Take a hint**

**(All credit goes to VICTORIOUS CAST and MAKERS OF THE SHOW AND SONG)**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

**[Digit:]**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**[Melody:]**

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the...**

**[Digit:]**

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**[Melody:]**

**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

**[Digit:]**

**You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**

**[Both:]**

**And that is when it started going south**

**Oh!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**[Digit:]**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**[Melody:]**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

**[Digit:]**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**[Both:]**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**[Digit:]**

**What about "No" don't you get?**

**[Melody:]**

**So go and tell your friends**

**[Both:]**

**I'm not really interested**

**[Digit:]**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**[Melody:]**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

**[Both:]**

**You'll be gone**

**[Melody:]**

**One**

**[Digit:]**

**Get your hands off my...**

**[Melody:]**

**Two.**

**[Digit:]**

**Or I'll punch you in the...**

**[Melody:]**

**Three.**

**[Digit:]**

**Stop your staring at my… Hey!**

**[Both:]**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my… Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

"That was great, that song wasn't about me Melody? Was it?" Dylan asked.

Melody laughed, "Why would I sing that song to my boyfriend?" Melody went to kiss him on the lips, but she saw her parents and the others looking into the window, "AH!"

"What is it sweetie?" Tammy asked

Melody stud in shook and pointed at the window.

"I think we've be caught," Riven admitted.

"No, Melody just saw a flying, rabid monkey," Digit said sarcastically.

"Digit there is no such thing as a rabid monkey silly," Sophia argued.

Digit threw her hands in the air, "Yes that is the problem with that argument," She said once again sarcastically.

"What is going on here Nick?" Sky demanded coming in threw the window, followed by the rest.

"Um, uh…We are having a intimate get to gather." Nick looked at his shoes.

"Oh really, so do Melody and Digit always sing at a get to gather?" Tecna asked.

Digit gasped, "You heard me sing?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we did. We also saw Zoey and Tammy sing," Tecna crossed her arms.

Layla walked up beside Tecna and smiled, "Don't forget us seeing Zoey and Flynn kiss, not to mention Melody talking to her boyfriend Dylan."

All the kids gaped," So now you know everything," Digit stared at them.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked a little confused.

Digit looked back at her friends and took a weird looking ball from her pocket, "It's time, but not just yet," Digit turned to face her, and her friends parents, "There are many things you don't know about me, but the truth will slip through the cracks. For right now I am to just say some small secrets, and then bigger ones will fall later."

All the Winx looked at her confused, what do you mean by secrets, and what is that ball in your hand?" Flora asked.

Tammy stud by Digit, "She means are secrets will revile little by little in the days we will spend with _them_, but for now some will be told before we go."

Musa was about to say something, but Angel stopped her, "The few secrets we are to tell you know is only minor and will come as a shook, but are not as major as they will be at the end," Angel twisted.

Digit began again," For now the secrets you will find out are that we all are dating."

Tecna gasped, "Do you mean you to?"

Digit just nodded, "Yall already know that Zoey and Flynn are dating and Melody and Dylan are."

The Winx just shook their heads yes.

Tammy looked at them and then she spoke," We will tell you the rest when we go to the old Alpha."

Digit looked at her friends and then at her parents once more. She threw the globe down, it shattering into a million pieces. A vortex came out of the globe and sucked all the Winx and kids into its dark self.

**Hahaha! I love cliffhangers! Anyway Review! And have a wonderful day!**


	3. Note!

Sorry guys, I'm on vaca and I'm not getting much time to write. When I come back I'll write!


	4. A giant dorm and singing

**So this summer has been great; I just started Freshmen year and it has been good on me for now. Anyway, lets get back to the story. R&amp;R please!**

* * *

After Digit threw the orb they all landed into the old Alfea.

Tecna looked around confused, "Why does Alfea look so...so weird?"

Digit looked at her and smiled, "Don't you recognize it. This is Alfea from when y'all were 18."

The winx gasped and looked around. Ms. Faragonda walked into the office where the kids and Winx were.

"What in the world!" She was in a state of shock. Text books from her hands feel to the ground, hitting the hard floor of wood. "Wha...what are...but how, who!" Ms. F was so confused staring at her grown student along with strange kids.

Melody went up to her and smiled, "Ms. F; we're from the future. I am the child of Musa and Riven of Melody." She grabbed Ms. Fragonda's hand and led her to her set.

She sat down and stared at them all. After a few minutes she calmed down and asked, " Why are you guys here?"

Digit went up to her, "We need to find are past parents and let them talk to are parents. There are somethings I can't tell you, but there is good reasoning in everything we do."

Ms. F looked at her and back at the winx," Ok?" She went over the the phone and dialed in the winx room number. "Yes, Flora. Tell all the winx to come down to the main office. They're some people here to see you."

The winx kids smiled. Angel went up to her mother, "Y'all will understand when the time happens."

Bloom just looked at her very confused.

* * *

After waiting for a little bit the younger Winx walked into the main office door to busy talking to each other to notice the children and older self's.

"Have you kissed Helia yet?" Musa asked Flora laughing.

Flora blushed, "Well yeah, what about you Tecna? Have you and Timmy kissed?"

Tecna looked at her shoes, "um, well...I. Um" she stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Layla laughed, "First kiss? They were making out last night in the movie theater!" She busted.

Dylan ran up to them, breaking the conversation "GROSS! Uh! That is just plain nasty! Why do I want to hear that my mom and dad were making out!" He yelled, confronting younger Layla.

All the younger winx looked at him confused and surprise

Digit went and pushed Dylan out the way. "And what are you doing messing up are mission?" she asked him.

He glared at his sister, "I did not mess it up! I just don't like the fact that I had to hear from Aunt Layla that mom and dad were making-out. I mean yes I've seen Tammy and Nick make-out, and even Cody and Sophia, but I just can take the fact that it was are parents!" He scream at her.

Older Stella goes up to Cody "You can't date my child! She is to young" She screamed.

Older Tecna goes up to older Stella and pins her to the grown, "You don't yell at my child you brick-head!"

The younger Winx look at her and gasp. Younger Flora goes up to her," Are you Stella?" She ask.

Digit face-palms, "UH! This is taking to long. Older winx *pointing at there parents* younger Winx*pointing at the young parents* GOT IT!" she screamed.

"Ok I get it now, but who are you?" Young Stella ask.

Digit smirks, "I am Digit Arabella Bridget Princess of Zenith; the daughter of Tecna and Timmy."

Tecna goes up to her flabbergasted, "Little 15 year old girl, with long magenta hair and green eyes say what now!"

Digit smiled. She went over to all the Winx kids and introduced them. After a few minutes of denial, crying, calling the guys and telling them, them there self's coming over and having to re-explain, younger Stella yelling at the fact that her kid dates Tecna's kid, and a little more fighting between the two .Everything settled down and Melody began to talk.

"Ok now that we got everything straiten, we need to tell y;all something." she announced.

Seeing her talk all the young winx and older winx calmed and sat down to hear her and the others.

Violet walked up besides her, "Ms. F we as a group need to stay with are older and younger parents." She informed.

Ms. Faragonda looked a little confused, "What do you mean exactly?" She asked.

Digit stood and began, "See we have a mission from, well lets just call them Captain F Unicorn. Anyway Captain F told me and the others to show y'all what we need to we'll all have to sleep in the same room." She grabbed a bottle out of Melody's pocket and spoke once more. "This bottle is filled with a magic elixir if we spray it in the winx dorm; it'll grown and become a giant dorm for 37 people." She ended.

Older Flora went up to her, "Sweety, there is 36 of us, why do we have a dorm for 37?" She asked.

Tammy went up to her mother, "Because a, um...friend is coming to visit, or may I say friends" She smirked.

Younger Helia looked at his daughter, "My child smirks? Isn't that like Riven's kid's job?" He asked.

Melody laughed, "Uncle Helia, we all smirk. It's in are blood." She smiled.

Digit walked up in front of everyone, "Ok this is taking to long. We need to go into the dorm, follow me." She lead; walking out of the door followed by the others. They all walked threw the halls and followed her up the stairs to room 456." she opened the door and pulled out the elixir and sprinkled it all over the room. After the dorm grew everyone went into each others room. Bloom's and Flora's no contained 13 beds. one for older Bloom and Sky, one for older Flora and Helia, and 11 for young Flora, young Helia, young Bloom, young Sky, Tammy, Flynn, Violet, Angel, and Nick.

In Musa's and Tecna's room there was 14 beds. One older Tecna and Timmy, one for older Musa and Riven, and 12 for young Tecna, young Timmy, young Musa, young Riven, Cody, River, Dylan, Digit, Melody, and one for Captain F.

In Stella's and Layla's room had 12 beds, one for Older Layla and Nabu(Yes Nabu is alive in my story), one for older Stella and Brandon, and one for each, young Stella, young Brandon, young Layla, young Nabu, Zoey, Nathan, Sophia, and BJ.

After everyone looked around they meet up in the living room.

"So what big surprise do y'all have for us today?" Young Tecna asked.

Melody shrugged, "We have nothing plane till tomorrow." She looked towards the other kids, "What do y'all want to do?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know what! We should sing!" Sophia jumped. "I wanna sing so badly!"

Digit laughed," You know what; that's not a half bad idea. Who wants to go first?" She asked.

"I will" Flynn , River, and Dylan said at the same time. They walked up while Melody got her music ready and started.

**"Me and my Gang!...all credit goes to the makers and Rascal Flatts"**

_River:_ **Way on down to southern Alabama**  
**With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed**  
_Dylan:_** Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man**  
_Flynn:_ **California to Oregon**  
**Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road**  
_Dylan:_ **It's a brother and a sister kinda thang**  
_All:_ **Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with**  
**Me and my gang**  
**We live to ride, we ride to live**  
**Me and my gang**  
**Jump on that train**  
**Grab a hold of them reins**  
**We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang**  
**Me and my gang**  
_River:_ **We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks**  
_Dylan:_ **High class women in Daisy Duke denim**  
_Flynn: _**Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs**  
_Dylan:_ **Dude named Elrock jammin on an iPod**  
_River:_** Beer and bonfires**  
_Flynn:_** Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle**  
_Dylan:_ **It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL**  
**It's a brother and a sister kinda thang**  
_All:_** Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with**  
**With me and my gang**  
**We live to ride, we ride to live**  
**Me and my gang**  
**Jump on that train**  
**Grab a hold of them reins**  
**We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang**  
**Me and my gang**

They all cheered," That was great River! You were awesome!" Digit smiled and kissed him.

Older Tecna gagged, Now who is making out in front of people?" She smirked.

Digit just rolled her eyes and laughed a little. "So who wants to go next?" She asked.

"I will" Violet smiled and went up.

The kids seemed a little surprised, "You sure Violet? You never singed in front of none of us before?" Tammy asked.

Violet smirked, "I am quiet sure."

The kids just shrugged and Melody started to play the music.

**"This is me all credit goes to Camp rock"**

_Violet:_** I've always been the kind of girl**  
**That hid my face**  
**So afraid to tell the world**  
**What I've got to say**  
**But I have this dream**  
**Right inside of me**  
**I'm gonna let it show, it's time**  
**To let you know**  
**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**  
**To feel so in the dark**  
**To dream about a life**  
**Where you're the shining star**  
**Even though it seems**  
**Like it's too far away**  
**I have to believe in myself**  
**It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

_Nathan smiles and comes up on stage; taking a microphone from Melody and starts to sing._

_Nathan:_ **You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**  
**I need to find you, I gotta find you**  
**You're the missing piece I need**  
**The song inside of me**  
_Both:_** I need to find you, I gotta find you**

_Violet:_ **This is real, this is me**  
**_Both:_ I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me**  
**Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

(Violet)  
Both: **You're the missing piece I need**  
**"**

**The song inside of me (this is me)**  
**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**

_Both:_ **Now I've found, who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I want to be**  
**This is me**

"OH MY GOD! That was awesome!" Tammy ran to her sister and hugged her, "I can't believe you never let me hear you before!"

All the older Winx were so shocked they couldn't say anything. Digit laughed, "Ok so why don't one of you 'adults' sing one?" She laughed.

Young Musa smirked, "Ok, what about me and the girls and guys?"

"Sure, why not. It would be good to see if I get my singing from my mom." She laughed.

Young Flora looked confused, "You sing? I thought only Melody would be able to sing"

Tammy went up to her mother, "You can sing, so can Aunt Musa, Stella, Layla, and Bloom. So we can. And Digit is a great singer so we wondered if Aunt Tecna can sing, because she never lets us hear her." She explained.

"Oh, well I guess you guys will know now, "Younger and older Tecna's smirked and laughed.

**"Disney Channel circle of stars, Circle of life. All credit goes to the stars and Disney Channel"**

Riven:  
**From the day we arrive on the planet**

Nabu:

**And blinking, Step into the sun**

Tecna:  
**There's more to be seen, then can ever be seen**

Musa:  
**More to do then can ever be done**

Riven:  
**Some say eat or be eaten**

Nabu:  
**Some say live and let live**

Tecna and Flora:  
**But all are agreed as they join the stampede**

Tecna:  
**You should never take more then you give**

**[Chorus]**  
All:  
**In the circle of life its the wheel of fortune its a leap of faith**

Layla:  
**Its the band of hope til we find our place**

All:

**On the path unwinding in the circle**

Flora:  
**The circle of life**

**Stella:**

**Some of us fall by the wayside and some of soar to the stars**

Timmy:  
**And some of sail**  
(Tecna: Some of Sail)  
**Through our troubles**

Riven:  
**And some have to live with the scars**

Bloom:  
**There's far to much to take in here**

Flora:  
**More to find then can ever be found**

Tecna and Riven:  
**But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky**

Helia:  
**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

**[Chorus]**  
**All:**  
**In the circle of life its the wheel of fortune its the leap of faith**  
(Musa: its the leap of faith)  
**its the band of hope**  
(Stella: oh uh ooh oh)  
**til we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle, the circle of life its the wheel of fortune**  
(Bloom: Oh its the wheel of fortune)  
**its the leap of faith its the band of hope til we find our place**  
(Flora: oh-oh, oh!)  
**on the path unwinding**  
(Tecna: On the path unwinding)  
**in the circle, the circle of life**

Layla:  
**On the path ****unwinding**

Flora:

**In the circle,**

All:  
**The Circle Of Life**

Timmy:  
**Ah-ah ah**

"That was great!" The kids cheered.

"I wanna sing next!" Dylan ran on stage and Melody started the music.

**"Stand Out/ all credit goes to the makers of The Goofy Movie"**

**Open up your eyes, take a look at me **  
**Get the picture fixed in your memory **  
**I'm driven by the rythm like the beat of a heart **  
**And I won't stop until I start **  
**To stand out **  
**To stand out **

**Some people settle for the typical thing **  
**Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings**  
**It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time **  
**Before I move to the front of the line **

**Once you're watching every move that I make **  
**You gotta believe that I got what it takes **  
**To stand out, above the crowd **  
**Even if I gotta shout out loud **  
**'Til mine is the only face you'll see **  
**Gonna stand out... **

**'Til ya notice me **

**If the sqeeky wheel's always gettin' the grease **  
**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace **  
**And I'll do it all again, when I get done **  
**Until I become your number one **  
**No method to the madness, and no means of escape **  
**Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape **  
**It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when **  
**You get the message that I'm tryin' to send **  
**I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head **  
**And you know I'm going all the way to the end **  
**To stand out, above the crowd **  
**Even if I gotta shout out loud **  
**'Til mine is the only face you see **  
**Gonna stand out... **  
**'Til ya notice me **

**If I could make you stop and take a look at me **  
**instead of just, walkin' by **  
**There's nothin that **  
**I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice **  
**I'm alive **  
**All I need is half a chance, **  
**a second thought, a second glance **  
**To prove, I got whatever it takes **

**It's a piece of cake **

**To stand out, above the crowd **  
**Even if I gotta shout out loud **  
**'Til mine is the only face you'll see **  
**Gonna, stand out, staaaand out **

**Stand out! **  
**Stand out! **

**'Til mine is the only face you'll see **  
**Gonna stand out **

**'Til ya notice me**

**Thanks for reading, Please review!**

**Also this was a lot of fun and I can't wait to make the next chapter.**


End file.
